


You Hurt So Good

by sameold_sameold



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tax Fraud I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameold_sameold/pseuds/sameold_sameold
Summary: Alexander has a glaringly large crush on his best friend, who definitely doesn't feel the same way towards him. Of course, the only logical thing to do in this situation is get fake-married. For economical purposes. CANCELED PROBABLY INDEFINITELY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a new story? Again? When I know I really should be writing the next chapter for The Other Side? Sorry fellas I was hit with inspiration. Before I write more of this I WILL write the next chapter for The Other Side, but bear with me.

Alexander stared at his phone, frowning slightly at the message he’d received barely a minute ago from his best friend. “Let’s get married,” it read, and those three words alone managed to send Alexander into a worried, frantic frenzy. 

He already had a little crush on John, though he thought, personally, that he did a very good job of hiding it. He was  _ sure _ there was a reasonable explanation for this text, because he was about 110% certain John didn’t feel the same way. It pained his heart to say it, but there was no way John wouldn’t like him back. He wasn’t John’s type - that’s to say, he wasn’t a manly, strong, hunk-type. Those were the kinds of guys John usually took him when he had the free time. Besides, they were best friends. They had been since high school. Alex knew it wasn’t really a normal thing to develop such strong feelings for your best friend, but he just couldn’t help it! 

But all that trouble was coming to bite him in the butt. Now he had to figure out what the heck John meant by asking him - not even,  _ telling _ him they should get married. 

It took him at least five whole minutes to manage to get his fingers to work properly and type a response to John. “What are you talking about?”

The reply was almost instant. “Marriage affects your student loans and tax stuff, and listen, I heard that married couples get better deals and discounts on insurance.”

Alexander thought it over. He didn’t know exactly if what he felt was relief or disappointment that John didn’t want to get married out of love, but at the same time, discounts on insurance and returns on his taxes sounded like the greatest thing of his life. He wasn’t poor, but he certainly wasn’t doing extraordinarily well in terms of economical wellness. 

He supposed he’d thought about it for too long, because his phone started buzzing in his hand with a call from John. He answered and tilted his head, laying sideways on his couch. “Okay, it sounds promising, but aren’t there better ways to-”

“Alexander, come on. I’ve thought it through,” John interrupted hurriedly, and before Alex could get another syllable out, he was listing off his entire plan. Alexander contented to listen to John’s voice before he realized he should probably actually listen, since this would affect him as much as it would affect John.

“Then after like, a few months, we can just get a divorce! It’ll be really easy, since we won’t have kids or anything,” John was saying, and though he’d resolved to focus on the actual words, Alex couldn’t help but smile as he listened to John’s excited stuttering. 

“Yeah, except divorces can be super expensive, like legally,” Alexander said, frowning. It was almost the perfect plan. 

“Well… okay, so maybe we won’t get divorced right away. Or we can just, like, split unofficially,” John said quickly, his voice taking on a desperate note as he spoke. “Come on, Alex, I’m literally, like, living out of my car here. This could really be great.”

“What happened to your studio by the Starbucks?” Alexander asked, frowning deeper into his phone.

“Oh. Well, I still have it, but- oh, babe, that’s not the point! I know this would help you out too, come on, this’ll be great. It’ll be fine. Please?”

Alexander sighed and played with his hair a little, laying back and stretching out. Pros? All the economic stuff, of course, and he’d get to be right close to John, at least until they split. Cons? Being so close to John. It was probably dangerous for his feelings to be in such close proximity to him. At the same time, though… the pros outweighed the cons. His decision was made. 

“Yeah, let’s get married,” Alex said, grinning. 

It had been two weeks since they’d decided to get married, and Alexander was practically vibrating with excitement. John had found cheap rings online and they’d came just a few nights ago, they had a small ceremony planned at the courthouse in a few days, and everything else was settled. They just had to tell their friends, which was what they were currently doing. They were in a bar, their usual friday night setting. Usually, it was only himself, John, Hercules and Lafayette. However, for the occasion, they also invited the Schuyler sisters, figuring they might as well just get it all out with everyone. He and John had agreed to keep the details a secret. To everyone else, it was two friends turned lovers who decided to get married, maybe a little prematurely, and after too long they would realize they weren’t working out and separate. 

Alexander was last to the bar as usual, due to working stubbornly late hours, and was greeted by cheers and applause. John stood, smiling sheepishly, and took Alexander’s hand in a move that seemed too natural for Alex’s liking. He had to remind himself, however, that it meant absolutely nothing, and it was like acting. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, letting John lead him to the booth and sit him down, relaxing comfortably into his side. This, he was used to. They cuddled often, in the bar or on movie nights. He calmed his beating heart and smiled at his friends.

“I couldn’t wait,” John said, grinning. “I told them already.” 

Alexander feigned shock and maybe disappointment, his heart leaping. John did sound so excited and he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what he would sound like if they ever did get married for real. 

“What? You couldn’t wait for me?” He said, pouting up at his ‘fiance’. Before John could reply, the rest of them bombarded the two with questions and congratulations, and Alexander had a thankfully wonderful night despite the lingering presence of John’s arm around him at all times and the warmth against his side. He managed to get drunk enough to ignore it, at least, and that was enough for him at that moment. 

The service passed without a hitch, and although the dinner thrown for them was fun, Alexander was glad to get home at the end of the day. They’d mutually agreed that John would move into Alexander’s apartment, due to it being a little bigger and much closer to their work. Alex didn’t mind, although he had cleaned up significantly now that John was going to be living with him. 

“So, um, we can sleep in the same bed, which is not weird because we’ve done it before, or one of us could sleep on the couch,” Alexander said, sliding out of his suit jacket and laying it carefully over the back of one of the dining room chairs. 

John smiled at Alexander, closing the front door and locking it. “I’ve slept on your couch before and unless you get a new one, neither of us should even sit on that thing for more than an hour,” he teased. 

Alexander laughed a little, turning to John. “That’s rude,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks warm. That was stupid, in his opinion, since this was  _ nothing out of the ordinary _ . They teased each other like this all the time! Nothing had changed between them whatsoever. But hadn’t it, though? They were married now. They were together. Such was pounded into his head when it was time for bed, and they came to the dilemma of actually sleeping together. Or at least, Alexander did. John seemed to have no issue crawling into Alexander’s bed, but as Alexander changed into sweatpants (with his back carefully turned to John) and climbed in, he felt uncomfortably awkward in his own skin. 

Though Alexander was careful to fall asleep with at least a foot between himself and John, they woke up tangled together. Alexander could feel John drooling onto his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile. They were married now, even if it didn’t mean anything. It meant something to Alex and he could pretend it meant something to John too. Even if it was glaringly one-sided, Alex could pretend. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days after the ceremony, and it was time to go back to work. Alex and John worked in the same building, but on different floors, so they wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into each other and having to act like a married couple. They agreed not to really talk about it, either. They would just go on as if it were a normal day and they weren’t married. 

Alexander left before John even woke up. He got dressed quietly and made some coffee, leaving enough in the pot for his friend. Husband? Technically, but it would be easier on his heart to just refer to John as his friend. After all, they still were friends. He got to the office and went up to his floor, quietly making his way to his own little cubicle. He got to work, and he worked on as everyone else showed up. He only took a break when he sent in his first report, getting up to make a mug of coffee from the little coffee and tea table along the edge of the room.

He stood there waiting for his coffee to brew, absently twisting the plain band around his ring finger. The motion seemed to catch the attention of one of his coworkers, a John Adams that really got on Alexander’s nerves at the best of times. 

Adams whistled softly, leaning against the table as he sipped his own coffee. He grinned at Alexander over the rim of the mug, an almost leering sort of smile. “Got yourself hitched, Hamilton?” 

Alexander had to physically restrain the eyeroll that he felt coming on, focusing instead on pouring his own cup and adding a few packets of cheap sweetener to it. “I don’t understand how my relationships are any of your business, Adams, but yes. I did get married.”

“What woman in her right mind would want to marry you? There are so many other guys to marry.” John smirked a little, obviously considering his statement to be a ground breaking insult.

“What, like you? You already have a wife, stupid.” Alexander took a sip, then added another sweetener. “Besides, it wasn’t a woman. I married John.”

“You  _ married  _ John  _ Laurens?” _

Alexander groaned as another player came to court, glancing around at his arch rival with dry eyes. “Yes, I married John Laurens,” he said, rather defensively.

“I  _ never _ would have imagined he liked you  _ back _ ,” Jefferson laughed, leaning against the coffee table with a malicious little grin directed at Alexander. 

Alexander found himself glaring at Thomas, holding his mug against his chest like a shield. He really regretted even acknowledging Adams, but he supposed it was too late to do anything about it now. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, obviously, it means that you’ve had a crush on John Laurens for ages and the guy never even looked your way-”

“Incorrect, stupid, we’re best friends-”

“And now, somehow, you’re  _ married _ ! What are the odds?”

Alexander glared up at Thomas. “I don’t really recall asking for your opinion about my own relationship, Jefferson. Besides, so what if me and John are married? It’s not like it affects you in any way.”

“Oh, but it  _ does.  _ Cause, see, now I’m gonna have to look at you two disgusting gremlins  _ kissing  _ and  _ fondling  _ each other under the frickin stairs and in the bathrooms, and I truly could not conjure up an image that makes me want to kill myself more.”

“We will not be fondling each other under the stairs, Jefferson, grow up. And we won’t be kissing, either. We are perfectly capable of managing a professional relationship while at work,” he sniped back at his coworker, although he knew his cheeks were red. Before Jefferson or anyone else could continue the conversation, he stalked out of the coffee area and back to his cubicle to pout. 

He continued to pout until the end of the day. He walked down to the building lobby and blinked in surprise at the sight of John seated on a bench by the door. He walked up and nudged his foot with his own. “What are you doing here? Your department got out an hour ago,” he said, confused. 

John stood up, sliding his phone into his back pocket before he leaned forward to plant a peck onto Alexander’s forehead. He stood Alex’s bag and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, casually walking to the parkade. “I was waiting for you. I thought we could grab dinner on our way home,” he said, his grip tightening ever so slightly as they passed someone.

Alexander flushed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. You didn’t have to wait though, could have just… ordered pizza, or… something.”

John didn’t reply until they were in his car, where he let out a sigh. “I feel like a bunch of people don’t believe me? I mean, it’s not really the end of the world since we are technically married, and I can’t see anyone really taking a fake marriage to court or anything, but like, on principle, you know? If I say I got married, there’s no reason for me not to be believed. You know?” He spoke while he started the car and drove out.

Alexander nodded again, sighing. “Yeah, I know. Jefferson was gross about it,” he said, glancing at John a bit wistfully. “He was complaining about how we’re always gonna be, um, kissing and stuff now.

John laughed loudly as he pulled into the drive thru at a burger place. “Maybe we should just to get on his nerves,” he said as he rolled down his window to start ordering.

Alexander’s heart dropped and flew simultaneously. God, that would be awful! He longed so bad to kiss John but he did not want to kiss John just to get on Jefferson’s nerves. He wanted to kiss John because John was just as in love with Alex as he was with John, and then they could get married for real and live happily ever after. It was a far fetched fantasy, now more than ever, but it was what he wanted. Not only that, but kissing was an issue that Alexander hadn’t really considered before. Were they going to have to kiss eventually? People might start to notice, especially since neither of them were really the very conservative types. Alexander didn’t want their first (possibly only) kisses to be a farce. 

“Alex, yo, hey. What do you want to eat?” John waved his hand in front of his face, and Alex snapped out of it and frantically read off the first thing he saw on the menu over John’s shoulder, cheeks flushed red for the nth time that day. As John drove ahead and paid, Alexander wallowed over this entire situation. Being closer to John was so nice, but he also regretted agreeing to this at all because it was putting him in situations he didn’t really want himself in. He didn’t want to be in a “relationship” with John knowing John didn’t even feel the same way about him. But he also didn’t know how to just tell him he didn’t want to wait to fake break it off. He was in a tough situation, and he didn’t know what to do about it, and he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who hasn't been writing aha. I know I add these notes to literally every new chapter I put out but I feel like I owe you an explanation, so, ahaha


	3. Note

As you can probably tell, I haven't been writing a lot lately. I haven't had time (my always excuse) and when I do have time, I've been drawing a lot to make up for missed time in my art class. I am not discontinuing this, just putting it on hold for now :) I promise I'll get to writing soon. 

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
